User blog:IalocinnicolaI/A Gran Turismo 4 (GT4, PS2 only, 2004) FAQ/how-to by ialociN adneG (published on April 29, 2018 - 29/4/2018)
Unless if owning a GT3 disc, then it has the ability to import heavier credits from the game to GT4 or if don't (only at GT Mode), start completing the first days of the game with 10,000 credits and optionally no background music (BGM) for copyright prevention by entering through the License B test to when you reach the License IA test and finishing it with all Bronze trophies, a really forgotten NISMO 270R '94 (actually in terms of production, a Nissan Silvia (aka 200SX around Mainland Europe + Brexited Britain and Ireland) and 240SX in North America) S14 will be the prize car. but it will have to shelf it in the garage first after finishing the S License tests with all Bronze trophies and obtaining the Mercury Cougar XR-7 '67. Fresh from being a prize car for the S License test, it has options for upgrading its tires in Sports (soft) and changing its oil as well. While driving the XR-7 with changed oil and soft Sports tires optionally, the first thing to do is skip the Sunday Cup and race the World Classic Car Series in full force and earning 50,000 credits (just for upgrading the 270R as an opportunity to race the Capri Rally in Easy difficulty or the Silvia Sisters race from the Nissan showroom) instead. Driving an optionally tuned 270R (with soft Sports tires) that was obtained from the IA License Test will challenge the Capri Rally (in Easy difficulty) from full force (Normal to Reverse from 2 laps) 3 times as it can will obtain 3 more Toyota RCS Rally Raid Cars to sell by earning more credits for the sake of completing various GT4 races (apart from Sunday Cup, Clubman Cup, etc.) with the cars i recommend primarily Renault-Nissan-Mitsubishi Aliiance because Nissan and Mitsubishi (Motors Corporation) are the 2 only Japanese car brands to be owned by a Mainland European (French) car brand (Renault) today and various Mainland European (sans British because of Brexit today even though the forgotten Opel Omega in the game is British hence "Lotus Carlton '90") cars as well + being listed below. Beginner events + cars that are optionally recommended by the player *FF Challenge (various, primarily an optionally tuned Fiat Coupe Turbo Plus '00, Mitsubishi ECLIPSE GT '95, etc.) *FR Challenge (NISMO 270R '94, Nissan 300ZX 2seater (Z32) '89 (NA and Mainland European + now Brexited British marketed name for the Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX TwinTurbo 2seater (Z32) '89 the JDM version also seen on GT5 and GT6 as being detailed) or the Mercury Cougar XR-7 '67) *4WD Challenge (hard to think but easily recommended is a optionally but fully tuned Mitsubishi GALANT 2.0 DOHC Turbo VR-4 or the prized and no completely no credits HSR-II Concept '98 from the Japanese 80's Festival, recommended for the said production car) *MR Challenge (Cadillac CIEN '02. Since it is a concept supercar, it has no ability for credits by selling it) *Lightweight K-Car Cup (hard to think though?) *Spider & Roadster (Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG (R230) '04 also for SL Challenge) *Sports Truck Race (Dodge Ram 1500 LARAMIE Hemi Quad Cab '04 aka Ram 1500 LARAMIE Hemi Quad Cab '04 in GT6 or the Ford SVT F-150 Lightning '03 for less weight) Professional events + cars that are optionally recommended by the player *Race of NA Sports and Tuning Car Grand Prix (same as MR Challenge but the Cien for Tuning Car GP has soft Racing tires and higher power instead) *Race of Turbo Sports (too hard to think BTW...) *Boxer Spirit (RUF CTR2 '96 but i remembered playing this race that i regarded as more challenging also, to think that Subaru is the fewest Japanese car brands today to use a boxer engine & not being like Nissan as well hence owned by some foreign (like Mainland European) car brand) *World Classic Car Series (as mentioned earlier) *World Compact Car Race (2 Lancia Delta HF Integrales (production or racing-spec) or Mitsubishi CZ-3 Tarmac Rally Car) *Supercar Festival (i know the rules before: Only production cars and the Pagani Zonda C12S 7.3 '02 is the only option) *Gran Turismo World Championship (rarely, a black Nissan R92CP '92 to smoke it up unless if earning a bunch of credits...) Extreme Events... *Gran Turismo All Stars (WTF?) *Polyphony Digital Cup (that said R92CP or that Mercedes-Benz AMG CLK-GTR Race Car '98 obtained from the DTM race with that CLK DTM from 2000 to make it more "EUROPEAN". Don't say sorry to Britain for not including because of Brexit!) *Real Circuit Tours (same same tip though) Endurance Events The Roadster 4 Hours Endurance despite my current frosting with Mazda (because Ford does not own it today) and NY 200M are those i pick, others (like the Roadster 4H) may be a waste of electricity and to the body clock (as 1000 Miles!) BTW... World Events & car brand-specific races + their cars of recommendation Europe (Renault & the rest's home soil despite having Britain in it due to Brexit as of today) *European Championship (as Pan Euro Championship in GT4, that CLK-GTR as said earlier or any French Le Mans car) *Deutsche Touring Car Meisterschaft (DTM, that CLK DTM from 2000) *Italian Festival (various like the Zonda as said earlier) *Tous France Championnat (Clio Renault Sport V6 24V '00 or the '03 version hence the grille inspired by later subsidiary, Mitsubishi) *European Classic Car League (Jaguar E-Type Coupe '61. Ugh, Brexit again)... *Euro Hot Hatch League (same as the French Championship race) *Schwarzwald Liga A (Audi TT Coupe 3.2 quattro '03 that is also for their one-make race, to obtain the Le Mans concept by winning it) *Schwarzwald Liga B (that R8 aka Le Mans Quattro '03) Japan (Nissan and Mitsubishi's home soil BTW) *Japanese Championship (neither the player do?) *All Japan GT Championship (aka JGTC & currently to avoid a sense of nationalism, Super GT. that R92CP or that CLK-GTR from the 1998 Le Mans + Chaparral 2J Race Car '70) *Japanese 70's Classics (Nissan 240ZG (HS30) '71 from the Club "Z" race) *Japanese 80's Festival (Mitsubishi GALANT 2.0 DOHC Turbo VR-4 '89, *Nissan 300ZX 2seater (Z32) '89 (aka Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX TwinTurbo 2seater (Z32) '89) and *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX (Z31) '83. Too bad the production Starion has always never been in Gran Turismo for long) *Japanese 90's Championship (Nissan SILVIA K's AERO (S14) '93, Nissan SILVIA K's AERO (S14) '96, Nissan 240SX '96 (aka Nissan 240SX K's AERO (S14) '96 in NTSC-U/C and Nissan 200SX (S14) '96 in PAL versions only), Mitsubishi 3000GT MR (J) '95, Mitsubishi ECLIPSE GT '95 & Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution I-VI GSR/RS, '92-'99) *Japanese Compact Car Cup (Mitsubishi CZ-3 Tarmac Rally Car only) America *All-American Championship (hard BTW, maybe a Chaparral 2J Race Car '70 can smoke it) *Stars and Stripes (hard BTW) *Hot Rod Competition (NTSC version) or Muscle Car Competition (NTSC-J and PAL versions, the fully tuned Cougar XR-7 with no weight adjustment) *Old Muscle Car Competition (billed as Muscle Car Competition in the NTSC version, the Cougar XR-7 again) Alfa Romeo *GTA Cup (Alfa Romeo 147 GTA '02, fully tuned) Renault/Alpine *Megane Cup (Renault Megane 2.0 IDE Coupe '00) *Clio Trophy is hard and the Clio (V6 only) needs to imitate its performance! *Renault Alpine Cup (Alpine A310 1600VE '73) Peugeot *206 Cup (Peugeot 206 Rally Car '99) Citroën *2HP-2CV Classics (lol) Mercedes-Benz *Legends of the Silver Arrow (hard!!!) *SL Challenge (same as Spider & Roadster) Opel *Speedster Trophy (proceed with caution!) BMW *1 Series Trophy (BMW 120i '04, fully tuned) *Club "M" (BMW M3 GTR Race Car '01) Volkswagen *Beetle Cup (that New Beetle Cup Car '00 though) *Lupo Cup (that Lupo GTI Cup Car (J) '03 though) *GTI Cup (Volkswagen Golf V GTI '05, fully tuned) Mini *Mini Sports Meeting (MINI COOPER S '02) Isuzu (the first car builders of Japan but they were part of GM before haha, !!!) *Isuzu Sports Classics (Isuzu Piazza XE '81) Toyota (those !!! means they are no longer tied up with foreign (primarily Mainland European) car brands today) *Vitz Race (Toyota VITZ RS Turbo '02/Toyota Yaris RS Turbo (J) '02) *Altezza Race (Lexus IS200 (J), '98) Mazda (!!!) *Club "RE" (that RX-8 LM race car from) *NR-A RX-8 Cup (that fully tuned RX-8 concept car from the Tsukuba Wet Race in Easy difficulty) *NR-A Roadster Cup (Mazda Roadster 1800 RS (NB) '04/Mazda MX-5 1800 RS (NB, J) '04/Mazda MX-5 Miata 1800 RS (NB, J) '04) Mitsubishi (yes, yes!) *Evolution Meeting (any Lancer Evolution model) *Mirage Cup (Mitsubishi MIRAGE CYBORG ZR '97, fully tuned but no weight adjustments and needs cautions as well!) Nissan (yes, yes!) *Race of the Red "R" Emblem (naturally illegal lol mind about Jackie Chan's Thunderbolt about that, NISMO 400R from earlier) *Club "Z" (just like from the Japanese 80's Festival) *Silvia Sisters (NISMO 270R '94) *March Brothers (Nissan Micra 12c '03, needs caution as well!) Honda (!!!) *Civic Race (Honda Gathers Drider CIVIC Race Car '98 or Honda CIVIC TYPE R (EP) '04) *Type R Meeting (Honda NSX-R Prototype LM Race or Road Car, hard task) Subaru *Stars of Pleiades (Subaru Impreza Rally Car Prototype '01, obtained by winning the Capri Rally in Medium difficulty) *Subaru 360 Race is easy as Sunday Cup lol Suzuki (!!! but like Isuzu, Toyota, Honda & Subaru as well. Both GM-involved while Ford was Mazda) *Suzuki K-Car Cup (Cappucino from '91 or '95) *Suzuki Concepts (a fully tuned Suzuki CONCEPT-S2 '03 since the Suzuki GSX-R/4 Concept '01 is the prize car, very hard as the Speedster race, triggered) Daihatsu (!!!) *Copen Race (it's just like the Suzuki K-Car Cup & mind someone that Daihatsu is Toyota hence Daihatsu Altis) *Midget II Race (it said it all...) Hyundai *Hyundai Sports Festival (since the Accent WRC 2002 (but said as '01) is already in the Arcade Mode, the HCD-6 will be a better option). Chrysler *Crossfire Trophy (as said it all) Chevrolet *Vette! Vette! Vette! (NTSC version) aka Corvette Festival (NTSC-J and PAL version, Chevrolet Corvette C5-R (C5) '00 with a different exhaust sound that it was in GT5 & GT6, shared by various Subarus & Holdens so does the Toyota 86 models) *Camaro Meeting (the Camaro LM Race Car from the All-American Championship) Shelby *Shelby Cobra Cup (the 427, indeed since some of the AIs are the same making the event more harder) Saleen *Saleen S7 Club (as said it all, again) MG *MG Festival (MG TF160 '03, what a pity) Lotus *Elise Trophy (Lotus Motor Sport Elise '99, with soft tires and no adjusted weight) *Lotus Classics (Lotus Europe Special '71, with soft tires and no adjusted weight) Aston Martin *Aston Martin Carnival (the V8 Vantage '99) Triumph *Spitfire Cup (as said it all) TVR *Blackpool Racers (TVR Cerbera Speed 12 '00) Special Condition Events (last but not least) *Umbria Rally (Easy & Medium is the 270R while Hard are various) *Capri Rally (Easy & Medium is the 270R again while Hard are various as well) *Chamonix, Whistler, Grand Canyon, Swiss Alps (Brexit inspo lol), Yosemite I & II rallies (Easy is may be a Galant VR-4 or Evo I/III/IV/V/VI + VII/VIII while Medium & Hard are various as well) *Tsukuba Wet Race (Easy & Medium is the CIEN while Hard is the CLK-GTR or the R92CP) And that's all, folks! (since Driving Missions had the only Prize Car to obtain and that will be the DMC-12 because others are more difficult). Category:Blog posts